


Delicacy

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lasswell regrets what he needs and desires.





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "taste"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

Like copper on the tongue ... Copper, and iron, and a sweet richness that changed from body to body, and a warmth that flowed into his own veins as he drank ...

Lasswell loved that sensation, and hated it, and hated himself all the more because he loved it so in those moments. Until he rinsed his mouth clean and could pretend, for a little, that he was normal.

That there wasn't something _wrong_ with him.

But -- mouth pressed to salt-sweet skin, a steadying hand on the back of his head, soft murmurs for his ears only -- for now he would forget ...


End file.
